The Inspiration of Entero Grimtotem
by PsyBomb
Summary: An old shaman tells his tale to the next generation. Everyone has to start somewhere, after all. A short series of short stories shows how this one old shaman got his start.
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuff: The character of Entero Grimtotem is mine, please don't use him without permission. Locations and setting are copyrights of Blizzard Entertainment.

_Gathered by the small fire, out on Red Mesa, one dark-furred Tauren sits down to tell histories to the rising children. All had shown promise, all could be known to the world and beyond, eventually. Then, one young girl asks the unexpected. "Why are you here, sir? Aren't you a Grimtotem? Why are you not with their bands?" The rest of the children quiet down, contemplating the possibilities. The older shaman was quiet as well, if only for a moment. The question was a good one, and deserved answering. And besides, the answering of it would last for quite a few nights out here, while the children learned the basics of their varied crafts._

It was storming in Mulgore that day. The spirits of the wind were shouting a Foretelling, that something would happen here this day. Why they would tell me was anyone's guess. My name is Entero Grimtotem, a shaman, and this is my story. It was not an easy thing, growing up among my warlike tribe. Not for one such as I.

_What do you mean, sir?_

I have never had any love of battle, and no wish to do harm. Before you ask the question written across your face, yes, I have fought. Yes, I have been to battlefields from here to Alterac to the Outlands. But look at me again. I heal, it defines who and what I am. The Grimtotem tribe are destroyers, and I was not a destroyer. To them, I was hopeless, shamed. While healers are needed at every fight, they are not honored among the embattled. There are quite a few tales there, but those are for another time.

_How did you make it, then?_

Ah, that is when we come to that stormy day. Despite the rain, I'd wandered away from our camp. The other children were at "play", such as would be broken up with vigor were it to happen on Thunder Bluff. But no, that was their normal, and I was helpless there. So I wandered, exploring.The winds and rain picked up after a while, and I was unable to find my way. This is when I saw my first vision, a crystalline scene of the nature of an element. The harsh wind and rain were causing the trees and bushes all manner of pain, except for one clump. Some grass and a small bush were still and calm, sheltered from the weather by a rocky outcropping. And so I learned of the Earth, to take on it's substance was to shrug off the pain others inflict, to ignore it as you would a mosquito's bite. And thus I did, when I returned to the camp the other children did not find me so weak as before. A pillar of earth two feet high marked where I called on the elements, and they could not harm me. My skin became as the stone. Now, it is late, children.

_A chorus of disappointment_

Now, you can't think this story is done yet! There will be more to this tale, after tomorrow's lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

_It had been a very long day for the children. Though one and all had known physical activity for most of their lives, now it was serious, for they were learning the rudiments of combat. Bruised and exhausted, they return to their small camp at sunset to find the older shaman already there, already meditating. "Entero! You said there was more to that tale from yesterday, right?" said one of the trainers. The trainees echoed the desire to hear. Opening his eyes, the shaman couldn't help but grin. Despite the grueling tasks they had all been through this day, they were still children at heart, wanting to hear a new story._

That I did, young ones. Do not sit down for this, you'd not enjoy the cramped feeling were you to stay still for that long after this day. Walk with me, and I'll show you my second chapter.

_He got up and started moving away to the southeast, most of the camp following him. Eventually, they came to a lightning-struck tree "Did you do this?" one young boy asked._

No, I did not. It was perhaps three seasons after I had discovered the steady Earth within me, and I knew what my path would be. And so, I came here. Red Mesa, the traditional proving ground for all Tauren. That night was also storming, and looking back at it I should have known something was coming.

_What happened?_

Patience, I'm getting there. I had come into my basic abilities in a strange way, without tutelage, and so thus I had to continue my training. I was meditating to the south of here, near the mountains, when one particularly hungry and bold cougar decided that I looked like food. I had my shield, my mace, and the force of the Earth to protect me, but a cougar is a much more dangerous foe than children playing at rough sport, and I was slow from the cold and hunger; I had been in a fasting meditation that day. And so I ran to the north, trying to get back to camp before I was caught. I was not entirely successful.

_"But you are still here, we're not talking to a spirit." The boy asked. Entero smiled and gently touched the lightning-struck tree._

I soon came to a young tree, perhaps ten feet high. I'd intended to make a stand here, knowing I wouldn't make it to the camp. To defend myself, I wanted to make sure he couldn't get behind me. That, young ones, is when lightning struck. I was facing away the tree when it happened, so I turned to see. And thus came to me my second crystalline image: Warmth in the cold, dry in the wet, and a destructive force to rival all, the enforcer of the elements. Embers seared my skin, and gave the cougar pause. The tree split asunder, alight with brightest flames. To take the essence of Fire was to bring harm to your foes, and little though I enjoyed it I had little choice. A pillar of flame marked the spot I called the power, and the ground about me became flowing flame, driving off the attack and shielding me from my foes.

_The band slowly walked back to their camp, nearly in silence. All were thinking or remembering, and they were heavy thoughts. That one who hated battle as Entero did could be forced to call destruction... it was a lesson that all took to heart._

Now, banish those faces and get to the camp chores. I know I am hungry, and if memory serves me right you will be twice that. Believe me, you don't want to taste my cooking, so get to it! You have much to do before you rest, and much to do tomorrow. Perhaps then, I can tell you more of my tale.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yet again, the children came back to the camp exhausted, although this time not nearly so bruised. All were animatedly chatting with each other over the day's trials of temwork, which they had overcome with relative ease. As they approached the camp, the ones at the head of the group spotted a familiar dark-furred shaman tending to his gear by the campfire. It wasn't long before all had broken into a sprint, and not long after that all were seated about the fire. The older shaman looked up._

I see that Cairne was right about this group. If the lack of bruises mean anything, you know how to work together far better than you work apart. And if I'm any judge at all of desire, than you all want to hear the next chapter of my tale.

_A chorus of assent_

Ah, I thought so. Now, where was I? Yes, it was a month after the flames first came at my command that I found my true center.

_"What was it, sir?" asked that one young girl. Entero smiled slightly_

That day, the sun was beating down upon the plains below. I was somewhat north of Bloodhoof Village, running as quickly as I could for Thunder Bluff.

_There were many puzzled faces in the group_

You are all too young to remember it, but there had been a crippling sickness at Bloodhoof, and few were able to keep their feet to aid the others. Of all there, I knew what I had to do. Calling upon the spirits of the Wolf, I was racing for assistance. The way is long, though, and I was growing tired. Before long, I had to stop and rest, even though I knew that moments could mean the difference between saving the village and coming back to the ghosts of the fallen. I stopped at a stream, too small even to merit a bridge, and drank of its waters. As I opened my eyes again, I saw two trees. One, by the river, was flourishing and green. The other, further away from the water, was whithering gray and brown. I felt it, as moments before I had been exhausted, after I drank I was not nearly so. And thus the image has stayed with me, to take on the essence of Water is to restore life and energy, physical and mental. But there is more.

_What else could it be?_

Mere hours later, coming back with needed assistance, I found that Water truly acts to preserve life, cleansing those under its influence of poison and disease. I called my power in the middle of the village, and a pillar of water rose to mark the spot. None still living when I got there died. Now, it is late, and you are all less than halfway through your stay out here. Go and rest, there is more left to tell of my story tomorrow evening... if you are still in fair shape to listen!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dusk fell on the camp at Red Mesa, now four days into the training of the children. This day had been one dedicated to history and lore, a far more difficult proposition for most of the children than the harsh physical activity of the past three days had been. Dry throats and aching minds made for poor conversation around the dinner fire that evening, until the last of the scraps had been packed away._

Perhaps, my students, there is time for one last bit of history before we rest. Don't you groan like that! I have it on good authority that you all want to hear this tale. It begins a bare week after I learned of the true nature of Water.

_The children, who had been dreading yet another tedious history, immediately perked up as they realized what the shaman was talking about. All there knew of the basic creed of the Elements, and that the fourth was yet to be told. Curiosity took hold immediately. Entero smiled_

Just as you know now, I also knew quite well the count of the elements. But the last was Air, the most ephemeral of them all. The rushing winds are the most difficult of all the elements to learn and control. I had been searching for a long time for the nature of it, but you cannot see the air. It is impossible to weigh and measure itself, and its effects can not be directly percieved.

_Then how, sir?_

In each life, there comes a moment. One of perfect clarity, a realization so profound that you can hardly credit that it had not come to you before. Thus it was with the air about me. The punishing heat had remained for that week, but it had not remained dry. It seemed that the world had turned from an oven into a steam bath. Not a breath of wind stirred in the air, and it was nearly as difficult to breathe as if I had been under water. We all suffered, and some would not survive that week.

_But I thought you learned of the Air? How could you learn of it without its presence?_

That, young one, is in the telling. Now, in order to escape the whithering weather, I managed to get myself into a shallow cave, along the eastern ranges. It was cooler there, in the shade, the world not so oppressive. I stayed there, and I thought as you did, that this was the world without Air. Then I thought again. The elements are always with us, so Air must be here. And so it is, as what little use I could get out of it by fanning myself showed. But in its recession, the world suffered. And then I thought to the past.

_A few of the children were already going round-eyed, remembering the tales of the previous three nights._

The Air showed me the Earth's power. The Air guided the lighting. The Air drove the rain and waters. And now, without Air, the world was coming to a standstill. Air is the great assistant of the Elements, never at the forefront of our thoughts, but always there to aid the others. Calling its power makes our weapons light in our hands, it quickens our minds and bodies. A pillar of twisting wind marked that cave as I called the power of the first and last of the elements, and the rest of the elements came together. The steam in the air became a gentle rain upon Mulgore, the heat receeded to it's proper place. The earth again aided us, rather than punishing the feet forced to trod its length. They had merely been waiting for the reminder of their own purpose, and Air carried it to them.

_The camp was silent in its comtemplation. The shaman stood._

Go and rest now, young ones. That was the last of this tale, though obviously the story has continued since then. As it shall be with you, always remember that whenever one chapter of your life closes, the next begins on the spot. With every line and verse, with every chapter and tale, a new lesson can be learned, and you should always seek to find it.

_With that, the old shaman retired to a tent set slightly apart from the rest, there to try his best to follow the words he had just spoken. Just as he always had. Just as he ever would._


End file.
